Love Complicated
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: Sedikit masalah yang ingin dilupakan mulai kembali teringat. “Yah, semoga saja hanya itu alasan dia menghindariku. Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah peninggalan Istriku satu-satunya, yang paling berharga.” RnR plis....
1. Chapter 1

HaLLoooo............

Aq Baru d'Sini, Jadi mohon Bimbingannya..

**NaruTo Punyanya MasaShi KiShimoto**

**SediKit banyaK OOC, tapi gag Ada OC..** (entah kenapa aq kurang suka sama OC)

**Di Chapter ini, belum ada masalah apa-apa, jadi sebut saja tag berisi..**

**Please read my fic, but don't kick me after you read it..**

**Okey...?????**

* * *

Siapa bilang masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah? Huh..!! Non sense.. SMA itu tidak lebih baik dari SMP. Di SMA para cewe' kesepian itu akan makin menyebalkan. Lihat saja..

Hari-hari tenangku yang indah akhirnya hilang sesaat ketika aku dan 'dia' keluar dari mobil yang telah diparkir dengan rapinya. Sorak sorai dan teriakan para cewe' yang sangat menyebalkanpun lagi-lagi terdengar. Kami-sama... kenapa yang namanya liburan itu harus selalu berakhir??. Huffhh... dimanapun sama saja. Cewe-cewe itu selalu berisik.

Aku dan 'dia' berjalan bersama menuju ke Aula sekolah yang, yah.. cukup besar. Sesampainya disana pendapatku tentang sekolah itu.. 'Lebih Baik' yah lebih baik dari sekolah lamaku.

Aku dan 'dia' akhirnya berpisah, sesaat setelah teman-temannya yang cukup aneh itu memanggilnya. Namun, dia mesih sempat-sempatnya saja menasihatiku.

"Kau jangan mengeluh terus nikmatilah hidup barumu disini bersamaku, jangan terlalu merindukan teman-temanmu di oto. Nanti kau juga akan bisa mendapat teman. Nah, duduklah dan cari teman yang banyak."

Huh, menyebalkan. Beraninya dia menasihatiku, tak taukah dia betapa sulitnya aku untuk mendapatkan teman. Dan terlebih untuk apa mencubit-cubit pipiku, itu memalukan tau.

Aku berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang berada ditengah ruangan, yah, tentunya diiringi tatapan kagum para cewe merepotkan yang sedari aku masuk tadi terus duduk disalah satu bangku yang mulai penuh oleh para siswa-siswi baru sepertiku. Acara penerimaan siswa baru itu memang menyebalkan. Aku duduk, disebelah anak lelaki yang sepertinya sedang.. Ngg?? Tidur, mungkin?? Bisa-bisanya anak ini tidur, memang sih ini acara yang membosankan. Tapi ketika ku lihat lengan bajunya, terdapat lambang yang bertuliskan 'XI' artinya dia murid kelas dua. Buat apa orang ini tidur disini?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Banyak siswa-siswi yang sedang berbincang, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi bising. Aku jadi ingat, 'dia' pernah bilang bahwa sekolah ini terdiri dari SD, SMP, SMA yang sama. Bahkan universitasnya juga satu yayasan, walaupun terletak ditempat yang berbeda. Jadi mudah saja untuk melanjutkan sekolah hingga Universitas. Lagi pula ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah berkualitas disini. Jadi sepertinya, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari SD dahkan SMP yang sama.. Dan Tentunya mereka sudah berteman lama. Makin bertambah alasanku kenapa aku jadi tambah sulit untuk bersosialisasi.

Akhirnya acara penerimaan siswa dimulai, aku harus mendengar pidato yang super duper panjang. Dimulai dari pidato kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sama. Lalu, dilanjutkan pideto Pemilik yayasan. Kenapa ya? Menurutku seharusnya acara ini diawali pidato pemilik Yayasan dulu baru pidato kepala sekolah. Yah, mungkin Namikaze-sama terlambat tadi. (dari mana aku tau nama mereka?? Ya, karena tadi disebutkan MC nyalah.. Gitukan?).

" saya harap kalian semua bisa menikmati masa sekolah kalian disini. Dan dapat belajar sebaik-baiknya, juga..."

Ucapan Namikaze-sama terpotong karena pintu Aula yang tadinya tertutup, terbuka lagi. Dan masuklah 2 lelaki dengan rambut silver dan berambut coklat diikat keatas bersama seorang cewe' diantara kedua lelaki itu. Cewe' yang manis. Dia berembut pirang panjang diikat satu yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Badannya mungil, dengan kulit yang sangat putih. Terlalu putih malah. Mungkin dia keturunan albino??

Sang pria berambut silver berjalan menuju kepanggung menemui Namikaze-sama. Mungkin melapor ataupun meminta maaf karena telah menginterupsi pidato beliau. Dan akhirnya beliau melanjutkan pidatonya. Sedangkan cewe' itu dan lelaki seorang lagi berjalan menuju kearahku.

" Maaf, apa disebelahmu kosong?" lelaki berambut coklat itu bertanya padaku.

"I.. Iya, disini kosong." jawabku sedikit terbata. Tidak biasanya aku begini mungkin karena aku tidak menduga lelaki itu akan bertanya padaku.

"Bolehkah, anak ini duduk disebelahmu?" dia bertanya sopan sambil mendorong pelan anak perempuan berambut pirang yang datang terlambat tadi.

"Ya, Silahkan" aku jadi sungkan bila menjawab 'Hn' seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tentunya karena lelaki ini begitu sopannya kepadaku walaupun aku lebih muda.

" Terima kasih. Ah, namaku Umino Iruka. Dan.. Engg.. Namamu?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

" Uchiha Sasuke," kataku seraya menyambut tangannya.

"Uchiha??" katanya atau tanyanya aku tak bisa membedakannya. Akupun jadi menatapnya sedikit bingung. "Ah, maaf ya. Tuan Uchiha, anak ini namanya Naruto. Nami.. eh, Uzumaki Naruto." katanya cepat, sambil memegang sisi perutnya. Kenapa sih orang ini?? "Naru, ayo bersalaman," perintahnya kepada cewe' disebelahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Salam kenal." ucapku. Huff, tidak biasanya aku yeng pertama mengenalkan diriku.

"Uzumaki Na.. Ruto, sa.. salam kenal." ucapnya sedikit terbata. Sepertinya dia pemalu.

"Nah, Naru-chan. Aku tinggal ya, kalau ada apa-apa cari saja kakashi sensei." ucap lelaki itu seraya meninggalkan cewe itu disebelahku. Hemm, hebat juga ya cewe' ini tidak berisik seperti yang lainnya bila berada didekatku.

--xXx--

Daritadi anak ini diam terus. Ternyata tidak enak ya, berada didekat orang yang terlalu pendiam. Sepertinya aku mulai merasakan perasaan orang-orang yang berada disekitarku.

" Emm, jadi Uzumaki-san.. kau juga bukan orang konoha? Kulihat kalau kau orang sini kau pasti sudah punya teman seperti mereka." tanyaku untuk memulai sedikit pembicaraan sambil menunjuk para siswa-siswi yang pada sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"... Ya, begitulah. Aku pindah kesini karena ada suatu hal. Yah, tidak terlalu penting sih. Ka.. kau juga?" tanyanya. Umm, manisnya.

"Yah, aku berasal dari Oto. Tapi kerana aniki'ku sekolah disini jadinya aku dipindah kesini. Lagipula katanya ini sekolah terbaik'kan?" Hum, rasanya aku mau tertawa begitu sadar kalau aku terlalu bnyak bicara hari ini, dan terlebih hanya kepada seorang cewe'.

" Begitukah?" dia bertanya sambil menunduk, pemalu banget sih ini cewe'.

"Ya, sepertinya kau pemalu ya. Baiklah aku takkan banyak tanya lagi. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi Teman pertamaku?" aku bertanya, kenapa ya aku hari ini?? Aku Jadi aneh banget.

"Aa..." dia mendongakkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku bingung, sejujurnya aku kurang mengerti ekspresi orang.

'Apa dia terkejut aku mengajaknya menjadi teman, merasa tidak senang, terganggu, atau bagaimana sih?' namun seketika aku berhenti berspekulasi, aku terkesima melihat wajahnya ketika menatapku. Cantik. Satu kata terbersit diotakku. Terlebih mata birunya. Indah sekali.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" ucapnya sedikit bersemangat dan senang (mungkin).

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku sasuke saja." ucapku senang. Tak menyangka aku bisa semudah ini percaya dan meminta seseorang untuk menjadi temanku terlebih dia ini seorang C-E-W-E. Garis bawahi itu. Selama ini aku menganggap semua cewe' selain ibuku (tentunya) adalah makhluk menyebalkan karena mereka selalu berisik ketika melihatku.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kau juga panggil aku Naruto saja. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel apapun. Oke?" kurasa dia sudah berubah tidak pemalu lagi. Huff, cepat banget ya berubahnya.

" Oke, Naruto." ucapku.

Akupun kembali memperhatikan acara ini. Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat, acaranya sudah masuk acara pembagian kelas.

--xXx--

" untuk kelas X-6 yaitu Aburame Shino, ...." sudah 5 kelas dibacakan. Aku masuk kelas mana ya? Lama banget sih.

" Hey.." naruto menarik lengan bajuku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku

" Daritadi kau melamun saja. Kau dengar tidak kalau kau masuk kelas X-6?" katanya dengan wajah yang seakan marah tapi tetap saja imut.

"Hem?? Maaf aku tidak dengar. Terima kasih infonya semoga kita sekelas ya.." kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan tidak peduli lagi pada image Cool yang dulu melekat padaku.

"Ya. Semoga saja." ucapnya sambil mendengarkan kembali

" Hyuga Hinata,Inuzuka Kiba ..." ucap pria berambut silver dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang tadi datang bersama naruto dan Umino'san

"Uzumaki Naruto,..."

"Yei, sasuke kita sekelas. Asik..!!" ucapnya girang, walau tidak nyaring tapi aku bisa tau kalau dia sangat senang kami sekelas.

"Hn.." ucapku singkat. "Setelah ini ada acara apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah selesai dan kita bisa pergi kekelas baru kita." jawabnya.

---xxx---

Setelah acara pembagian kelas selesai kamipun beranjak dari kursi untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Namun ketika kami hendak pergi 'Dia' mencegatku. 'Dia' meminjamku dari Naruto sebentar dan kembali menasihatiku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat teman baru. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau jangan mengacau, jaga kalakuanmu bila kau ingin memiliki banyak teman. Berusahalah bersikap ramah, jangan hanya bicara 'Hn' andalanmu saja. Dan satu lagi jangan membuat teman barumu yang manis itu menangis. Kau itu kan suka sekali membuat perempuan menangis. Oke?" 'Dia' berbicara panjang lebar, sembil mengecak-acak rambut kerenku.

"Ya.. Ya.. aku tau itu aniki. Sudah pergilah sana, dari tadi teman-temanmu sudah berisik." kataku seraya menganggkat tangannya agar menjauh dari kepalaku.

"Baiklah. Ingat jangan membuat masalah." ujarnya. "Hey, Neji, Sasori, Dei, Konan, Pein, Tobi,Tunggu aku!!" Diapun pergi mengejar teman-temannya.

Aku berjalan kearah neruto yang dari tadi menungguku. "Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu. Nah, ayo kita pergi,"

"It's okay. Ngomong-ngomong dia itu KetOs (ketua Osis) yang tadi pidatokan? Dia itu siapamu?"dia bertanya padaku. Benarkah? Aku tidak memperhatikan saat aniki berpidato dan aku memang tidak berniat mendengarkan pidatonya.

"Dia itu aniki'ku."Ucapku singkat dan aku bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi terkejutnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kukira kau tau, kata orang wajahku dan dia mirip. Walau aku tau aku lebih keren dibandingkan dia."

"Uuuhh!! Dasar narsis. Ya, aku akui kalian mirip. Tapi soal kamu lebih keren, gimana ya? Menurutku dia lebih keren, lebih dewasa dan berwibawa." Naruto berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejekku. "Yah, walau sedikit keriput. Tapi dia itu kan KetOs jadi wajar saja banyak pikiran dan akhirnya keriputan."

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. " aku dan dia tertawa. Cukup lama sudah aku tidak tertawa semenjak acara kelulusan SMP dulu."Heh, aku baru kau punya bakat melucu. Kukira kau itu pemalu banget dan gag bakal bisa ngata-ngatain orang. Aku memang gag salah minta kamu jadi temen aku."

"He.. he.. terima kasih Sasuke."

Akhirnya aku dan Naruto sampai dikelas X-6. cukup jauh dari Aula. Ketika aku masuk yang terlihat didepan pintu adalah jendela yang cukup banyak dan besar, dan mampu menampilkan pemandangan taman sekolah ini yang sangat indah. Sirkulasi udara sangat baik. Terasa sejuk walaupun AC di kelas ini tidak dinyalakan.

Aku dan Naruto pun memilih duduk bersebelahan didekat jendela agar bisa menikmati pemandangan dan angin yang.. Hemm... Nyaman sekali. Para murid lain mulai berdatangn secara berombongan. Pastinya karena mereka sudah menjadi teman, jadi kelas yang tadinya sunyi langsung bising.

Ada seorang cewe' datang menghampiri naruto. Wajahnya putih dengan rambut indigo panjang yang diikat setengah dan membiarkan sisa rambut nya tergerai. Cewe' ini memiliki mata yang sedikit unik. Dia datang sambil celingak-celinguk, mungkin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Akhirnya dia terhenti desebelah meja naruto.

"Ma.. Maaf, a.. apa bangku Di sebelahmu i.. ini kosong??" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu, kalau kau mau silahkan duduk disini saja." jawab Naruto ramah.

"Arigatou. Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Kau? Namamu si.. siapa?" tanyanya seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal. Oh iya, kenalkan ini temanku Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, ayo kenalkan dirimu." pintanya kepadaku sambil menarik lengan seragamku.

"Naruto. Jangan tarik-tarik." ucapku, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tipisnya."Uchiha Sasuke." ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku pada gadis manis disebelah Naruto itu. (kalian bingung kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi sering menyebut kata Gadis manis? Jawabnya karena bagi Sasuke cewe cantik yang tidak berisik terlihat sangat manis dan juga karena Author mau sasuke jadi begitu -digeplak-)

"Sa.. salam kenal Uchiha-san." ujar cewe' Hyuga ini seraya menyambut tanganku.

Dan sepertinya mereka kembali berbincang ringan, mungkin seputar obrolan cewe'. Dan aku tidak mungkin ikutan bukan? Sepertinya aku harus berdiam diri sembari menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela yang hijau dan menikmati angin yang membuatku ingin memejamkan mataku. Ya, kami memang tidak ada kerjaan karena kami hanya menunggu wali kelas kami datang. Siapa namanya ya? Hatake Kakani? Hatake Kasashi? Oh ya, Hateke Kakashi. Lama banget sih ni orang.

---xxx---

**Naruto P.O.V**

'Siapa ya, perempuan yang ada disebelahku? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Hinata Hyuga? Siapa ya? Aduh aku tidak ingat.'

Sedari tadi sepertinya Perempuan ini memperhatikanku kenapa ya?

"Ma.. Maaf. Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" akupun memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Ti.. Tidak. Ha.. hanya saja kau mirip sekali seperti teman kecilku dulu. A.. apa kau merasa ter-ganggu??"

"Tidak.. Aku Cuma takut saja kalau-kalau ada yang menempel diwajahku." ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah kakashi sensei. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau dia wali kelasku. Pasti Iruka Nii sudah menyiapkan sedemikian rupa untukku.

"Ohayou minna san. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, guru Matematika, kadang mengajar Fisika. Saya juga salah satu pelatih klub basket bersama Gai sensei. Padahal saya tidak mau, tetapi karena Gai sensei memaksa dengan terus mengatakan 'kemana semangat masa , mudamu Kakashi' saya jadi terpaksa ikut. Saya tidak suka perkelahian, jadi jangan sekali-kali kalian mempermalukan namaku sebagai wali kelas kalian dengan berkelahi. Sekian perkenalan dari saya ada pertanyaan?"

Nampaknya para siswi mulai bergosip ria tentang pak Hatake.

"Pak, kenapa bapak memakai masker?" salah satu siswa mulai bertanya.

"Hem, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena hidung saya sering alergi dan saya tidak mau para cewe' histeris ketika melihat wajah tampan saya. Ada lagi?" ujar Kakashi sensei sambil menaruk jarinya yang berbentuk contengan (-sory aq gag tau namanya-) dan mengelus-eluskannya didagu sambil sedikit nyengir dibalik maskernya itu, dan tentunya diiringi sorakkan para siswa tanda tak suka akan kenarsisan guru yang satu ini.

"Umur bapak berapa?"

"Minta Nomor Hape donk Pak."

"Bapak, suka Makanan apa?"

"Bapak Pernah nonton film bla.. bla.. bla.. bla..?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan gag penting mulai ditanyakan. Aduh , kenapa mereka antusias banget sih.

"Sensei.. Sensei Udah Kawin Blom?" -'Pertanyaan Bodoh!!!'

"Belum tuh."

"Kalo Pacar sensei punya gag?" -'ngapain nanya pertanyaan gag penting itu. Kakashi sensei itu udah punya pacar tau'.

"Sudah. Jadi pendaftaran jadi pacar saya sudah ditutup. Maaf ya." Kakashi menjawab sambil tertawa ringan karena lagi-lagi disorakin para siswa-siswi nya.

"Siapa Sensei?? cantik gag?"

"Ya iyalah. Dia itu manis banget. Imut-imut gitu deh, baik lagi. Kalo enggak, gag mungkinkan saya pacaran sama dia?"

'Heh, apa katanya? Manis?? Imut?? Emang sih dia baik Tapi dia itu kan....'

"Nah, sudah dulu perkenalan kita. Tapi besok kita akan mulai masa orientasi kalian. Siapkan data diri kalian karena besok giliran kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ya, dan Berhubung rapat orang tua siswa sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang. Sampai jumpa." ucap kakashi sensei dan dia segera keluar dari kelas dan para murid-murid pun bergegas keluar kelas untuk menemui orang tua mereka (mungkin).

Akupun bangkit dari kursiku dan pergi keluar bersamaan dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kami berjalan keluar dalam diam. Inilah sulitnya kalau 3 orang pemalu, pendiam dan sulit bersosialisasi bersama.

"-ng.. Uz.. Uzumaki'san, Uchiha'san a.. aku duluan ya. Otou'sama sudah menungguku." Hinata berpamitan padaku dan sasuke setelah melihat ayahnya bersama seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang mungkin adalah seniorku ditempat parkir.

"Ya, silahkan. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tidak perlu memanggilku Uzumaki ditambah san. Cukup Naruto saja, Hyuga'san."

"Hum, Baiklah Na.. Naruto. Tapi ka.. kamu sendiri masih memanggilku dengan Hyuga'san, jadi kamu juga panggil aku Hinata sa.. saja ya. Aku duluan Ya, Naruto, Uchiha'san."

"Hati-hati dijalan." ucapku dan Sasuke berbarengan, dan Hinata pun bergegas menemui ayahnya yang telah menunggu dan sekarang tinggal aku berdua dengan Sasuke.

Aku dan Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar kedua wali kami yang entah kenapa nampaknya keluar lebih lama dari para wali murid lainnya. Menunggu itu memang membosankan. Namun tak berselang berapa lama. Kakaknya sasuke yang merupakan KetOs itu keluar dari ruang rapat dan menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, menunggu lama Ototou. Tapi aku masih ada acara dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Jadi, apa kau mau menungguku atau kau mau bawa mobil sendiri? Kalau kau mau menungguku paling tidak kau harus bersabar setidaknya 1 jam" katanya sambil mencari-cari kunci mobil disakunya.

"Hem, aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Baiklah. Ini ambil" kata Itachi setelah menemukan kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkannya ke Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa teman barumu ini Sasuke? Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Ah, kenalkan namaku Naruto. Uzunaki Naruto." ucapku sebelum Sasuke mengenalkanku padanya.

"Naruto? Seperti nama Lelaki. Ha.. Ha.. Tapi kalau dipanggil 'Naru-chan' bisa terdengar sangat manis lo." ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan kepadaku.

"Huh. Jangan sok akrab Aniki!!"

"He.. he.. maaf deh. Naru-chan namaku Uchiha Itachi. Panggil aku Itachi saja juga gag apa-apa."

"I.. Iya.. Salam kenal Itachi senpai." akupun membungkukkan diri

"Ya.. Salam kenal Naru-chan. Dan Kamu tidak perlu sefomal itu terhadapku. Kuharap kau bisa berteman lama dengan Ototou'ku yang super egois ini, tak banyak yang tahan berlama-lama menjadi temannya." kata Itachi senpai sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Huh.. Baka Aniki!!"

"Ha.. Ha.. kau bisa lihat sendiri kan. Masa dia mengatai Anikinya sendiri Baka? Nah, Sasuke, Naru-chan, aku tinggal ya.." Itachi pun meninggalkan kami berdua sambil melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas menuju teman-temannya yang telah menunggu.

"Naruto, kau mau ku antar pulang atau mau menunggu disini saja?"

"Sepertinya aku menunggu saja, kamu duluan saja. Aku nanti pulang sama Iruka'Nii kok."

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Jaa naruto."

"Jaa, Sasuke."

---xxx---

-

-

-

-

-

_"Benar tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini sama dia?"_

_"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu kasian. Sudah untung kita mau jadi temannya."_

_"Iya.. Kalau tidak begini apa gunanya kita berteman dengannya?"_

_"Gag ada untungnya tau."_

_"kita kan berteman sama dia karena dia anak Pemilik Yayasan."_

_"Kita jadi berkuasa disekolah ini. Anak-anak lain gag ada yang berani sama kita."_

_"Tapi kan kasian dia kalau tau kita Cuma manfaatin dia."_

_"Kau pikir siapa yang mau berteman sama anak manja yang selalu diiringi bodyguard kaya dia?"_

_" Palingan Cuma orang-orang yang mau manfaatin harta dan kekuasaannya."_

_"Sudahlah. Kau mau memihak dia atau kami? Kalau kau memihaknya kau tau konsekuensinya kan?"_

_"Baiklah, aku ikut kalian saja."_

_-_

-

-

-

_**____TBC____**_

**Wkk... wk.. wk..**

**Apa pendapat kalian??**

**Apa terbaca seperti akan menjadi SasuNaru??**

**Saia belun siap bikin YAOI makanya Naruto saia bikin female..**

**Saia kebanyakan memikirkan masa depan. Gimana jadinya keluarga namikaze/uzumaki kalau narutonya HomreNg.. Hu.. hu.. saia tau saia bodoh...**

**Tapi saia tetep akan mempertebal iman dan keyakinan agar sanggup bikin cerita Yaoi..**

**H,hu.. hu.. hu..**

**Saia memang bodoh....**

**Kick and punch me if you _can_ minna san.......!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Berdoalah agar otak error saia tidak berfungsi lama. Karena sejujurnya saia ini adalah pecinta segala sesuatu yang abstrak. Bagi saia Seni itu adalah Abstrak.. (nyambung kemana coba?)**

**Hue.. hue.. hue..**

**Bagi pecinta SasuNaru.. maafkanlah saia.. karena saia pecinta abstrak maka SasuNaru takkan saia buat bersatu..**

**Whua.. ha.. ha..**

**So, jangan Flame saia bila para Couple-couplenya akan ada yang melenceng jauuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh.......!!!!!!!!!!! dari yang kalian kira..**

**Ya.. ya..?? ****PleaZhe...!!!!!! Don't Flame me...!!!!!!!!!**

"**_______R_____E_____V____I_____U______W________"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Update!

Maaf lama buat yang nungguin (kalo ada), habisnya saia sangat sulit nyari waktu buat nulis fic, saia disuruh nulis Artikel juga sih! Ngerepotin bgt! Umm.. sebenarnya saia baru nyadar kalo chapter 1 itu aneh dan banyak kesalahan. Mau di edit tapi gak tau caranya. Jadi yasudlah. Mohon dimaklumin, saya teledor bgt siy. Tapi saia akan berusaha perbaikin semua kekurangan saia. And thankz a lot for all of the honest reviewer. Dan saia baru nyadar Flame itu asik lo.. kita jadi benar-benar tau kesalahan kita yang benar-benar fatal!

Sebenarnya (mungkin) kalimat akhir pada fic kemaren itu semacam Flashback yang akan terungkap satu persatu tentang konflik yang ada pada fic ini. Dan mungkin si tokoh penderitanya mungkin akan berbeda. Tapi untuk chapter ini bagian flashback nya masih tentang orang yang sama kok. (mungkin semacam Prologue tapi bukan prologue)

Okeh.. daripada kebanyakan bacoth, dan kalian jadi pada bosen. Ini dia Chapter 2

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto yang tega banget bikin Itachi Matek!

Summary: " Tidak apa sih, hanya saja kau membuatku tambah Bad Mood setelah hampir terlambat gara-gara Itachi pergi duluan!" Ucap Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memasang tampang jengkel. -Maaf tapi ini masih pengenalan tokoh, jadi konfliknya belum ada.-

Story By:

Rate: Of course still in T (gak sanggup bikin yang M)

Warning: OOC (of course), belum ada konflik alias masih hambar, ganti POV tanpa pemberitahuan mohon pahami sendiri.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Present**

**Love Complicated 2****nd**** chapter**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

Aku berlari kencang dengan tangan kiri memegang tas, tangan kanan memegang kunci dan roti yang kuapit dengan mulutku. Ini pertanda buruk. Hari pertama masuk sekolah saja sudah kesiangan, bagaimana dengan nasibku nanti selama aku bersekolah disana yah? Kuharap hanya aku yang terlalu berfikiran buruk.

Aku segera membuka pintu mobilku dan menghempaskan pintu itu setelah aku masuk. Segera kunyalakan mesinnya dan aku langsung tancap gas agar tidak terlambat. Kedua tanganku memegang kemudi kerena aku benar-benar ngebut kali ini, dan terpaksa aku harus menarik narik selembar roti yang tadi kubawa dengan mulutku.

Aku berhenti saat lampu merah, menarik nafas yang tersengal karena terlalu tergasa-gesa. Aku bahkan belum mengancing kemejaku, serta belum memakai blazerku yang telah kumasukkan paksa kedalam tas. Akhirnya warna lampu itu berubah hijau dan aku segera tancap gas.

Tinggal satu belokan dan aku akan sampai. Tapi sepertinya aku memang lagi benar-benar sial. Ada satu motor yang menyalip dan aku hampir saja menabraknya jika saja orang yang menyalipnya tadi tidak begitu lihai memakai motornya sehingga dia bisa menghindar tanpa melecetkan mobilku.

Aku terus mengutuki orang yang tadi menyalip mobilku, dan kulihat dia juga memasuki kawasan sekolahku. Huh, awas saja ya, kalo aku berhasil menemukannya. Akan kumaki dia.

Aku sampai dipintu gerbang sekolahku yang, cukup besar dan juga halaman pembuka yang sangat besar. Wajarlah, kata orang-orang ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Didalam mobil aku terus mencari siapakah orang yang tadi menyalip mobilku. Aku sengaja memelankan mobilku sambil melihat-lihat tempat, dimana orang itu berada.

Nah, itu dia. Akhirnya kutemukan kau.

Aku melihat dia memarkirkan motornya dan melepas helmnya. Rembutnya yang panjang jatuh terurai ketika dia mengangkat helmnya.

Heh? Aku kaget. Coba kita pikir, cewek macam apa yang naik motor sport, badannya bisa kuperkirakan lebih tinggi dariku, bisa menyalip mobil yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi akan menabraknya. Wow! Benar-benar cewek yang hebat.

Aku masih terus berargumentasi tentang orang yang tadi menyalipku, hingga saat dia berbalik. Dan ternyata. .Goat. ternyata dia itu adalah laki-laki yang berambut panjang dan bermata lavender, yang segera berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan ternyata semua argumentasi konyolku tentang siapa orang yang berani menyalipku tadi ternyata semuanya salah. Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku tetap kesal dengan orang itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya? Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku, akupun segera turun dan.. Ugh, suara bising khas sekolahan itu kembali kudengar.

Aku berjalan dengan memakai headset sebagai penyumbat telinga. Terus berjalan, hingga tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang menabrakku. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat, siapa gerangan orang yang menubrukku tadi. Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar sial.

"Auh, Go.. Gomen, aku tidak sengaja tadi aku buru-buru," orang itu berucap ketika aku membalikkan badanku.

"It's Okay.." kataku namun saat dia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk meihatku ternyata dia adalah naruto. "Hey, Naru kenapa kau sampai menabrakku segala?"

"Heh? Eh, sasuke. Maaf, tadi aku buru-buru kukira aku bakalan terlambat. Udah gitu kelas kita kan yang paling pojok. Uuh.. maaf ya.." ucap naruto seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda memohon maaf.

"Ya sudah. Bukan masalah." Aku dan Naru pun jalan berbarengan ke kelas. Aku sih sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku. Jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru. Toh, ternyata bel masukpun belum berbunyi.

Kamipun akhirnya sampai di depan kelas. Saat aku masuk aku melihat beberapa sosok yang bagiku lumayan mencolok. Dua orang lelaki berambut coklat, yang satu berbicara dengan penuh semangat kepada temannya yang hanya duduk diam sambil membaca buku tentang.. Ngg? Serangga. Yah, apapun itu, memang bukan urusanku.

Akupun duduk dibangku dekat jendela besar yang dapat membuatku melihat pemandangan indah taman yang hijau. Lumayan bisa menghilangkan sedikit suntuk bila pelajaran. Naru pun mengikuti duduk disebelahku dan meletakkan tas kecilnya. Memang hari ini belum ada agenda untuk pelajaran, lagi pula sudah tersedia loker bila malas membawa banyak buku.

"Hey sasuke, ngapain melamun?" Naru menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Heh? Ah, maaf. Aku bosan, tidak ada yang dikerjakan sih. Memang hari ini kita ngapain?"

"Yang ku tau dari kakashi sensei sih, hari ini akan ada sosialisasi, promosi ekskul, dan mungkin mementukan pengurus kelas." Katanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya tanda berfikir.

"Hmm, baiklah cukup merepotkan juga," kataku yang diikuti rengutan dari Naru."Ha.. Ha.. ayolah Naru, aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong kau akrab sekali dengan Kakashi itu, apa kau sudah kenal lama dengannya?" tanyaku pada Naru, yang sontak membuat raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Emm.. Kakashi sensei itu… Ngg…. Sebenarnya.."dia terdiam sebentar sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"sebenarnya…???" aku mengulang kata Naru dengan sedikit nada bertanya.

"Dia itu…. Ssssttt…" Naru pun membisikkan lanjutan kalimatnya di telingaku yang sontak membuatku sangat terkejut.

"…..!!!!!" Aku berteriak terkejut, tentunya dalam hati. Ingat, seorang Uchiha harus bisa menjaga Imagenya. Dan Naru? Hoh, Dia hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

=== xXx ===

Sudah kuduga dia akan bereaksi seperti itu. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bilang pada sasuke tapi apa boleh buat itu semua telah terucap.

"Uugh, Sasuke! Berhentilah tertawa. Tau begitu aku tidak akan bilang padamu!" akupun merajuk pada sasuke yang masih setengah mati berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Mmmbbhh…!! Ma.. maaf naru.. aku kan hanya tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua memiliki hubungan 'seistimewa' itu. Itu kan unik banget Naru." Ucapnya, dan aku masih melihat kalau dia sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sas, apa kamu jijik? Atau merasa aneh, atau menganggap itu tidak normal?" aku bertanya pada sasuke dengan menurunkan volume suaraku. Bisa kulihat kalau dia sudah berhanti tertawa ketika melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

"Hmm.. Naru, hal-hal seperti itu pada dasarnya memang tidak normal, karena manusia memang diciptakan untuk berdampingan dengan lawan jenis. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri hal-hal 'unik' seperti kakashi dan umino-san memang tidak dapat dihindari, karena mau tidak mau terkadang hati itu lebih kuat dibandingkan otak dan logika," Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik nafas. "bila kau bertanya aku jijik, terganggu, atau apalah itu namanya. Sejujurnya sih tidak. Karena aku memang tidak memiliki hak untuk menghalangi mereka. Lagipula kalau mereka memang lebih nyaman dengan sesamanya kenapa kita yang protes?"

Akupun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan sungguh puas dengan argmentasi dari Sasuke. Hm, orang yang jujur sekali. Mungkin. Kenapa sih, sasuke harus mirip banget dengan orang itu?

"Yah, memang benar sih. Andai semua orang itu bisa serpikir sepertimu, pasti Iruka Nii tidak akan pernah bersedih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Semua orang memang berbeda Naru, tidak semua orang cerdas dan dewasa sepertiku."

"Aarrggh.. sasuke! Kau itu percaya diri sekali sih!" aku berkata padanya sambil menyenggol lengannya pelan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dewasa sasuke?" suatu suara meninterupsi kami berdua. Dan akupun menoleh dan mendapati Itachi senpai bersama salah satu keluarga Hinata tentunya, karena matanya sama dengan mata milik Hinata, khas klan Hyuuga.

"Aa.. Itachi senpai. Ohayougozaimasu!" akupun membungkukkan badanku tanda member hormat.

"Hn, aniki pengganggu datang!"

"Hai Naru, Ohayou. Sudah kubilang tidak usah seformal itu. Nah Sasuke, siapa yang tadi kau sebut dewasa? Apakah Kau, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah mogok bicara padaku karena aku menghabiskan tomat mu?" kata Itachi senpai sambil tertawa-tawa dan diiringi tatapan 'Kenapa-kau-bicara-hal-itu' dari Sasuke.

"Huh, baka Aniki! Jangan bahas hal itu lagi, atau aku akan mogok bicara padamu lagi!" ucap Sasuke ketus dan masih diiringi tawa dari Itachi senpai.

"Tuh kan. Apanya yang dewasa Sasuke?!"Itachi masih tertawa dengan tingkah Sasuke hingga temannya angkat bicara.

"Itachi, kita sudah hampir terlambat rapat dengan anggota Osis lain."

"Um. Baiklah Neji." Sasuke pun menengok ke arah belakang Itachi Senpai dan tiba-tiba.

"Aakh..!! kau kan yang tadi pagi hampir kutabrak gara-gara menyalip mobilku!" Seru Sasuke kepada Neji senpai yang berada di belakang Itachi senpai.

"Heh? Benarkah Neji? Awas saja kalau kau sampai mencelakai Ototou ku tersayang!"Ucap Itachi senpai sok serius, kelihatan jelas diwajah keriputnya kalau dia hanya bercanda. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Neji nampaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan Sasuke? Fuh, dia masih menunjuk-nunjuk Senpainya tanpa rasa takut.

"Hn, aku ingat. Kau yang mengendarai 'Dodge Viper' biru itu kan? Baiklah aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru tadi. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan.. Mmm..??" Kalimatnya terputus dan melirik kearah Itachi.

"Namanya Sasuke, Neji."Ucap Itachi senpai yang sepertinya mengerti apa arti lirikan Neji senpai.

"Yah, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa sih, hanya saja kau membuatku tambah Bad Mood setelah hampir terlambat gara-gara Itachi pergi duluan!" Ucap Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memasang tampang jengkel.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke bukannya malam tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pergi duluan." Itachi senpai Nampak berusaha membela diri.

"Itachi! Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat sulit bangun pagi! Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku dulu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah Itachi yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata. "Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Bukannya kau ada rapat? Pergilah Kau Baka aniki."

"Uuh.. begitukah perlakuanmu padaku Sasu-chan?"Ucap Itachi senpai yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari sasuke yang mungkin ingin bilang 'jangan-panggil-aku-SasuChan'. "Baiklah, maafkan aku Ototou. Nah, sekarang aku pergi. Bye Naru."

"Ah, Iya senpai." Balasku pada Itachi senpai yang sudah beranjak diikuti Neji senpai setelah mengucapkan salam padaku dan Sasuke. Sungguh orang yang sopan.

"Ayo Naru, kita kan harus segera ke lapangan." Seru Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkanku duluan. Aku baru ingat tujuan kami kembali, dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Namun sialnya aku kurang memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Auh, Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak sengaja." Kataku pada orang yang kutabrak tadi. Seorang siswi berambut pirang kekuningan sepertiku dengan warna yang sedikit lebih pucat dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan seorang siswi berambut pink sebahu yang sedang menolong temannya yang kutabrak tadi berdiri.

"Uh.. Makanya jangan lari di koridor sekolah dong!" ujar perempuan yang tadi kutabrak. Aku pun berusaha bangkit dari posisi awalku yang terduduk dilantai.

"Sudahlah Ino, dia kan tidak sengaja." Ucap siswi berambut pink membelaku.

"Tapi jatuh itu sakit Sakura." Kilah perempuan yang kutau bernama Ino itu. Akupun ingin mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi namun Sasuke terlanjur menarik tanganku. Dan kulihat dua siswi itu terpesona seketika saat melihat Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kalau tidak ada maafkan anak ini," Ujar Sasuke singkat dan menarikku sebelum aku mengucapkan maaf lagi pada mereka.

===xXx===

Kami pun akhirnya sampai dilapangan. Tepatnya di barisan kelas kami. Aku dan Naru pun akhirnya berpisah karena dia berada di barisan lebih depan dibandingkan aku, dia berkumpul di barisan cewek di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga. Acara yang merepotkan, karena aku harus berpanas-panas di bawah sinar matahari hanya untuk tour keliling sekolah. Sulitnya menjadi siswa baru, harus mengikuti berbagai acara orientasi yang sebenarnya kurang penting.

Akhirnya tour pun dimulai, kelas kami dipandu oleh Neji Hyuuga dan juga seseorang berpiercing yang kuketahui bernama Pein, Untungnya pesona dua lelaki ini hanya menyebabkan hysteria para cewek. Tidak seperti di kelas lain yang kulihat baru saja ada dua cewek pingsan yang di bawa ke UKS gara-gara dipandu oleh Aniki dan lelaki berambut merah bernama Sasori. Dasar cewek.

Sekolah ini sangat luas dan nyaman. Banyak sekali pekarangan hijau mengelilingi Konoha Gakuen yang bisa dipakai untuk beristirahat. Untungnya ada tembok pembatas antara SD, SMP, dan SMA di sini. Lapangan yang cukup luas, dari lapangan yang Outdoor hingga yang Indoor. Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati dengan sekolah ini, jangan sampai aku tersesat. Dan, ada satu bangunan yang terlihat sangat angker menurutku di sudut sekolah dekat dengan lapangan tidak terpakai dengan desain yang lumayan aneh. Bangunan dari tembok yang biasa saja sebenarnya. Cuma, pohon-pohon lebat yang menyembunyikan bangunan itu menimbulkan kesan angker ditambah cat bangunannya yang super aneh atau norak dengan warna hitam motif awan merah yang sangat jarang bahkan mungkin inilah satu-satunya bangunan yang bercat seperti itu yang disebut Pein itu sebagai markas akatsuki. Entah apa itu akatsuki aku juga belum tau.

Akhirnya selesai sudah acara tour sekolah kami, dan sekarang langsung dilanjutkan dengan demo dari berbagai ekskul yang ada di sekolah ini. Mulai dari klub teater, Paduan suara, basket, voli, futsal, klub Ilmiah, taekwondo, karate, atletik, kesenian, fotografi dan jurnalistik, dll. Lumayan banyak juga ekskul disini sampai aku bingung harus memilih yang mana. Andai bisa aku tidak ingin memilih apapun, tapi karena diwajibkan memilih untuk mengisi nilai keaktifan maka dengan berat hati aku memutuskan memilih klub fotografi dan jurnalistik. Naru juga memilih klub yang sama denganku tapi dia juga memilih klub paduan suara. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menyanyi sih, tapi sepertinya dia cukup berbakat.

Baiklah, sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang dan akhirnya tiba juga jadwal istirahat kami. Aku, Naru dan Hinata duduk bersama di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Tidak hanya kami bertiga sih sebenarnya, ada juga Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nishiki Shido, Kojima Reina, Eita Fujisaki. Kami makan bersama, walau tidak tepat menyebut kami karena aku tidak makan gara-gara insiden kesiangan tadi aku jadi lupa mengambil bekal yang telah terpampang jelas di atas meja makan. Jadilah aku disini, bersandar di bawah pohon sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphone ku.

"Sas, enggak makan?" Tanya Naru padaku.

"Aku tidak bawa makanan dan aku malas jalan ke kantin." Jawabku singkat sambil tetap memejamkan mataku dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon.

"Mmm… Aku ada roti, kau mau?" kubuka mataku dan melihat sepotong roti disodorkan Naru padaku. Kulihat kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong, aku yakin Naru memang sudah makan, tapi aku tidak enak kalau harus menghabiskan makanannya walau roti itu atau lebih tepat disebut sandwich itu kelihatan sangat enak, apa lagi ada irisan tomat di dalamnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau makan saja sendiri." Tolakku dan kembali menutup mataku sebelum aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dilemparkan ke atas kepalaku. Dan akupun duduk dan melihat siapa yang melemparkan benda yang ternyata kotak makanan itu untukku.

Aku menatap bingung ke arah Neji dan Kotak makanan itu. Dan sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Tadi Itachi menitipkannya, dia yakin kalau kamu lupa membawa bekal jadi dia membelikannya untukmu. Tapi karena dia lagi dipanggil Tsunade-sama jadi dia menitipkanya padaku." Jelasnya padaku, sambil melirik kearah Inuzuka yang duduk disebelah Hinata. Sepertinya dia tidak suka Inuzuka dekat-dekat Hinata. Mungkin.

"Trims." Ucapku singkat.

"Anggap saja permintaan maafku karena hampir menabrakmu." Dengan itu diapi langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Dan akupun terselamatkan berkat Aniki ku, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Aku pun, memakan bento itu sedikit demi sedikit. Wajarlah untuk seorang Uchiha agar makan dengan rapi dan santun dihadapan umum seperti sekarang.

"Hey, Uchiha. Boleh aku minta sedikit?" Tanya pemuda Inuzuka itu. "He.. he.. bekalku Cuma roti dan sudah habis, makananmu kelihatan enak sekali."

"Hn, Ambillah Inuzuka." Ucapku singkat dan meminjamkannya sumpitku.

".. Thanks Uchiha, dan jangan panggil aku Inuzuka. Kiba saja sudah cukup. Nymm… Emm.. Enak sekali." Dan Diapun mengembalikan sumpitku dan membiarkanku makan dengan tenang.

"Untung ya, Aniki mu Baik mau membelikanmu bekal." Kata Naru padaku sambil menutup kotak makanannya.

"Emm, Ya terkadang. Asal sikap konyolnya tidak keluar."

"Bisa saja kamu Sasuke. Tapi dia orang yang menarik ya."

"Kau tertarik padanya? Nanti aku pasti bantu hubungan kalian." Kalimatku tadi sontak merebut perhatian orang-orang yang makan bersama kami.

"Hah? Naru-chan kamu suka sama Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Kiba pada Naru.

"Be.. benarkah Naru-chan?" Hinata ternyata ikut-ikutan menanyai Naru.

"Hati-hati Naru, cewek disini pada banyak yang beringas kalau kamu deket-deket 'Pangeran' mereka" Kini si Fujisaki mengomentari.

"Yay, selamat berjuang Naru-chan! Aku dan Shido-kun selalu mendukungmu!" ucap Kojima bersemangat diiringi anggukan dari Nishiki. Dan Naru? Dia hanya cengok di tempat sambil sedikit blushing.

"Aakh! Sasuke sih! Aku kan tidak naksir Itachi-senpai!" Teriak Naru padaku.

"Kalau suka juga tidak apa Naru." Ucapku santai sambil tetap memakan bento ku.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke, aku kan sudah punya pacar!" Kata Naru spontan, dan diakhiri dengan menutup kedua mulutnya.

===xXx===

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kebahagiaan**

**Dulu aku Bahagia**

**Hidupku selalu terasa sempurna**

**Tapi ternyata kalimat 'tak ada yang sempurna di dunia' itu memeng benar adanya**

"_Aku sayang Kaa-san__.__"_

"_Kaa-san Juga. Kamu kan anak kesayangannya Kaa-san."_

"_Ayo kita pergi ketaman itu, Kaa-san__.__"_

"_Iya, bentar. Jangan buru-buru dong. Nanti kamu Jatuh."_

_._

.

.

.

**Kebahagiaanku yang ****dulunya ****sempurna**

**Diambil dariku**

**Menjadikanku manusia yang tak sempurna lagi.**

"_Maaf, Istri anda sudah tak dapat tertolong."_

"_Iya. Katanya sih meninggal gara-gara ngelindungin anaknya, janinnya juga meninggal katanya."_

"_Kamu itu ngebawa sial sih, jadi kita gak mau main sama kamu."_

"_Gara-gara kamu Ibumu meninggal kan!?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tolong!**

**Tolong aku dari rasa bersalah dan kesepian ini**

"_K__ayaknya berat deh, sini ku bantu."_

"_Kalian! Jangan suka mempermainkan orang seperti itu."_

"_Sudah. Jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari mereka."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ketika Cahaya itu datang memberi harapan**

**Dan ketika aku mulai mengharap cahaya itu menerangi hidupku**

**Ternyata**

**Cahaya itu terlanjur menghilang**

"_Katanya sih, dia dapat beasiswa ke sekolah seni di Paris__.__"_

"_Kasian, sekarang siapa yang bisa nelindungin lo?"_

"_Sepertinya dia memang ingin mencampakkan kamu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Dan Aku**

**Hanya melarikan diri dengan pintu hati yang mulai tertutup**

**Menunggu datangnya cahaya lain yang sudi menerangi hatiku**

"_Lebih baik kamu pindah dan memulai hidup baru."_

"_Cobalah lupakan dia. Bila dia memang sayang padamu dia pasti punya alasan__ kuat untuk__ meningalkanmu."_

"_Percayalah, Dia pasti kembali."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ku Harap**

**Suatu hari nanti**

**Akan ada cahaya abadi yang akan menyempurnakan diriku kembali**

_._

.

.

.

**----- TuBiKontinyu -----**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nye.. he.. he..

Gampang ketebak dan standart banget ya ceritanya?

Sorry deh, habis Saia gag bisa bikin yang serius dan suka maksain alur cerita..

Okeh.. Okeh..

Saia mau ngaku kalo saia itu bego gag ketulungan. Masa gag tau tulisan Hyuuga itu kea gimana. Dan yang paling penting Penulisan Judul itu loh!!! Masa ada yang huruf besar dan kecil..!!??

Ck.. ck.. ck.. saia malu sendiri kalo inget ketololan saia. Thankz to **the anonimouse** iank dah bikin saia mikir kenapa anda review kea gtu. (mungkin) habis review anda pendek bgt siy. Jadi kalo salah tafsir maafin saia yagh..!!

Ow, ya!

Sebagai tanda trima kasih ku pada reviewer, ini review kalian aku bales ya.

Oke, pertama dari **Yukihara Kanata**. Salam kenal juga, mohon bantuannya ya. Trims udah jadi reviewer pertama saia. Terutama thankz karena udah ngasih tau kalo Hyuga itu yang benernya adalah Hyuuga. Kalo soal 'gag'nya udah saia ganti. Udah gak ada kan di chapter ini? Kalo masih ada saia minta maaf, habisnya kebiasaan nulis Sms siy.. =D (ngeles) oke! Review lagi ya..!!

Kedua dari **Charlotte.d'Cauchemar.** Saia emang gak terlalu ngerti sama penulisan tanda baca yang baik dan benar pada kalimat langsung. Jadi maaf bgt kalo masih ada kesalahan, tapi akan coba saia perbaiki. (A/N)nya udah saia ilangin. Udah gak ada lagi kan..?? –ngecek cerita, tapi udah gag nemu (kalo saia gag kelewatan siy)- Cinta mati sama EYD? Saia juga (tapi gag ahli), habisnya gara-gara EYD saia jadi menang lomba! Love You EYD!! XD (gag nyambung!)

Terus, dari **Uchiha Ayashi**. Enggak semua pairing bakal melenceng, ntar gak ada yang mau baca lagi. Saia juga Cinta mati ma ShikaTema jadi gak bakal kepisah deh, tapi palingan kalo aku bikin cumin sekedar lewat doing tue pairing. Pairnya sih, udah ada yang pernah bikin tapi mungkin kurang popular. Itu semua gara-gara saia maksain satu pairing, jadinya beberapa pairing terkenal harus dirubah deh. Gak papa ya… =3

Balasan buat **BrunonadhGravano.** Thenkyu dah ngucapin welcome. Naruko? Emm, saia baru tau kalo ceweknya diganti jadi Naruko. Tapi karena udah terlanjur tetep Naruto, di Fic ini Narutonya dipanggil Naru atau Naru-chan aja. Gapapa kan..??

Buat **haruHi-kaoRu**. Thankz dah review. Cupid? Bagian mananya? Koq saia gak tau kalo fic saia ada unsure cupid-cupidannya..?? (o.O)a

Trus dari **lovely Lucifer**. Saia udah berusaha bikin Yaoi, tapi sepintas doing (itutuh si KakaIru).. T.T . saia teteup gag kuat, apa lagi Naru nya udah terlanjur jadi female. Tapi ntar bakal ada Yaoi utama kuq..!! doa'kan saia berhasil memperkuat iman dan keyakinan saia untuk bikin Yaoi..!! Thanks buat supportnya agar saia bisa bikin Yaoi! Yeah!! =D

Trus dari temanku **Fyflow.42564**. uapphwa!!! Maksud lo cerita gua selama ini gag nyambung..!!?? (emang iya siy..). terus, Mana Updatetan Fic Lo..!!?? udah nyuri naskah kelompok drama gua (Oupz, sorry) gak ke publish-publish lagi!! Udah gitu ngancem bakal ngebakar rumah gua kalo gak gua up date lagi, ngaca dong mba! Ngaca! (marah-marah gaje). Awas kalo lo gag review!!

Ehm.. Ehm.. maaf karena udah marah-marah. Selanjutnya dari **Aoi no Tsuki**. Siapa ya yang ngomong? Saia juga bingung..!! (ditabok). Ehm, keanya banyak yang ngira sasunaru ya.. emm, sebenarnya sih maunya mereka itu sahabatan aja. Tapi gak tau deh kelanjutannya, soalnya saia sering dapet ilham saat stress. Liat entar aja ya.. tapi keanya bukan SasuNaru deh.. (Dimutilasi fansnya SasuNaru!)

Dan Iank terakhir dari **Uchiha Yuki-chan**. Yoa' setuju. Itachi mang keriputan tapi saia suka bgt ma dia. Itachi I laph Yu!! Neji ya..?? emm, gara-gara saia maksain jalur ceritanya kali ya, soalnya saia tipe orang pemaksa. Bukan.. bukan.. yang terakhir itu bukan buat Itachi, tapi buat… (Uppzz. Rahasia . makanya dilihat diraba dibaca dong! Tela'ah lah dengan baik dan benar maknanya.) wekekek.. sorry, tapi yang pasti bukan Itachi yang dimanfaatin.

Emh, mo nanya. Kalo A/N di atas dan di bawah boleh pake bahasa yang gak baku gak sih? Atau emang harus baku semuanya? Saia emang lemah dalam penulisan baku, jadi maaf ya ! =3

Terus saia juga mo ngaku kao saia lemah banget kalo bikin kalimat langsung jadi maaf kalo keulang-ulang. Mis: "………………."katanya padaku. "………….."ucapnya. "……………….."tanyanya.

Huufftthh.. kalimat keterangannya itu lo, monoton bgt! Ada iank punya saran buat ng'improve saia. Ayolah para author-author iank baek.. tolongin saia.

.

.

.

.

.

Umm….

Review, please..??


	3. Chapter 3

*Pundung dipojokan setelah 3 minggu publish Fic*

Hue..!! Hikz.. Hikz..

Kenapa cuman 3 yg repiu...!!?? Apa karena jelek..?? Atau gara-gara Saia sendiri juga jarang repiu fic orang..!!?? Atau gara-gara kelamaan update..!!?? HUA...!!! –nangis guling-guling-

Ung.. sebenarnya Saia gag semangat ngelanjutin, tapi pas baca fic-fic lama yang sangat-sangat keren tapi repiu nya sedikit, saia jadi semangat lagi. XD

Saia tau saia juga jarang repiu, itu sih gara-gara Saia takut.. X3 habisnya Fic yang Saia baca udah pada bagus-bagus. Jadi segan buat repiu.. (Tapi bukan berarti yang saia repiu itu jelek). Tapi Yasud, saia akan mulai sering-sering repiu, gakpapa kan..?? =3

Daripada semuanya pada gak minat baca gara-gara kebanyakan bacoth, Saia akhiri disini sajja....

Umn... =)

ENJOY!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Sedikit masalah yang ingin dilupakan mulai kembali teringat. "Yah, semoga saja hanya itu alasan dia menghindariku. Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah peninggalan Istriku satu-satunya, yang paling berharga."

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, time skip

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naru spontan menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, tersadar tidak seharusnya dia mengungkit masalah yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi. Kepingan kenangan yang ingin dilupakan mulai terbersit kembali….

===xXx===

"Uuh.. kenapa aku yang harus mengambilkan buku-buku mereka sih? Berat." Rutuk Naru dalam hatinya. Dia pun berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan membawa tumpukan buku milik teman-temannya. "Ah, bukunya jatuh." Sebuah buku meluncur manis dari pangkuan tangannya ke lantai. Naru pun mencoba mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan, namun buku-buku lainnya malah mengikuti kawannya, ikut terjatuh.

Naru berjongkok dan segera memungut buku-buku itu, namun saat itu dilihatnya sebuah tangan putih yang mengambil salah satu bukunya dan memberikannya pada Naru.

"Ini… Bukumu." Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum simpul padanya. Dan orang itu pun meletakkan buku tadi pada tumpukan teratas.

"Ah, trims. Err…" Ucap Naru sambil mengangkat buku-buku itu lagi.

"Sai. Namaku Sai, kamu?" Diapun menjulurkan tangannya, namun ditarik kembali saat menyadari bahwa tangan Naru telah dipenuhi buku-buku.

"Na.. Naruto." Naru berkata pelan. "Aku permisi Sai-kun" Naru pun berjalan melewati Sai, namun karena tumpukan buku yang cukup berat, hampir saja Naru menjatuhkan bukunya lagi. Sai yang malihat itu pun menghampirinya.

"_Kayaknya berat deh, sini ku bantu,"_ tawar Sai yang tentunya diikuti senyumnya itu dan lansung mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku itu.

===xXx===

Beberapa hari setelahnya Naru jadi sering bertemu dengan Sai. Dan yang bisa disimpulkannya adalah 'Sai itu tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum'. Dia selalu tersenyum pada siapa saja. Jadi orang-orang tidak akan tau apa yang dipikirkan Sai. Orang-orang sering menganggapnya aneh, tapi nagi Naru dialah yang terbaik. Hanya Sai yang mau membantunya tanpa pamrih.

Dan itu terbukti, lagi-lagi Naru ditolong Sai. Bukan untuk membawakan buku, melainkan membawa berkantong-kantong makanan yang dipesan temannya. Naru sebenarnya sudah mulai risih dengan mereka yang terus menerus meminta padanya, namun hanya mereka yang mau menjadi temannya, kecuali Sai tentu.

Akhirnya mereka pun hampir sampai di Taman sekolah, ditempat dimana teman-teman Naru menunggu. Bahkan Naru dan Sai pun mampu mendengar tawa dan candaan mereka dari tempat mereka beradd sekarang.

"_Kau jahat sekali__, benar tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini dama dia?"_

"_Sudahlah kamu tidak perlu kasian. Sudah untung kita mau jadi tamannya."_

"_I__ya, kalau tidak begini apa gunanya kita berteman dengannya."_ Dan tawa mereka pun kembali membahana. Menyisakan sosok Naru yang diam mematung.

Dia sebenarnya sudah tau mereka hanya memanfaatkannya. Namun, tak pernah disangka Naru, bahwa dengan mendengarnya secara langsung akan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dan disebelanhnya, senyum Sai pun mulai menghilang.

Naru masih diam mematung disana, sementara Sai sudah menghampiri orang-orang yang menyebut mereka 'teman'. Saat melihat Sai mereka pun memasang topeng mereka kembali. Berpura-pura menjadi 'teman'.

"Saiii……….." sapa 'teman Naru' padanya manja. "Akhirnya kau datang, mana Naru-chan?" Tanya 'teman' itu lagi.

"Mmm…??" Sai kembali tersenyum. "Kalian mencari Naru, atau mencari makanannya?" tanya Sai, masih tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ya, mencari Naru dong." Seru 'teman' itu riang. "Juga makanannya sih," ucap orang itu pelan , namun masih terdengar dan membuat teman-temannya terkikik.

"Kalau begitu…" Ucapan Sai terpotong, namun tergantikan dengan lemparan sekantong sandwich tepat kearah wajah sang 'teman' tadi. Senyum Sai pun makin lebar, "Nikmatilah pemberian terakhir dari Naru! Setelah ini jangan harap bisa mendapatkan apapun darinya!"

"SAI..!! Kamu ini apa-apaan sih!?" seru sang 'teman' marah. Sai yang mendengarnya pun kembali menggeram.

"_Kalian! Jangan suka mempermainkan orang seperti itu."_ Sai berteriak pada mereka dan berlalu menghampiri Naru yang siap menangis.

Semua orang di sana terpana, bukan karena ketampanan ataupun senyum Sai. Tapi karena, inilah pertama kalinya Sai…

.

.

Membentak perempuan.

===xXx===

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Naru!" teriak seorang 'mantan teman' pada Naru yang telah basah kuyub bersama seragamnya, dilanjutkan dengan tawa mereka di balik pintu toilet.

"Hey, kau gila, Naomi! Kalau Ebisu-sensei tau gimana? Kita bisa kena skors lagi," seorang Gadis berambut merah, mencoba mengingatkan, namun tak berpengaruh banyak.

"Huh, tenang saja. Dia tidak akan berani mengadu." Sahut naomi pada Tayuya. "Ayo pergi, biarkan dia menangis disana." Tayuya, teman kedua Naru itu sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi apa daya, dia juga takut pada Naomi. Jadi diapun ikut meninggalkan Naru, mengikuti teman-temannya.

Naru pun keluar dari box toilet dengan baju yang telah basah. Matanya birunya meredup, basah oleh air mata, hatinya sakit dan marah, memang apa salahnya pada mereka itu. Dia tidak pernah menyakiti mereka, tapi kenapa mereka semua begitu jahat padanya?

Dia berjalan keluar toilet, tidak ada yang melihatnya saat itu memang pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

'Huh, takkan ada yang menolongku.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum miris. Dia sudah muak, disekolah dia selalu disakiti, dirumah takkan ada yang menyambutnya. Banyak orang diluar sana yang berkomentar kagum padanya, cantik, pintar, sopan, berbakat, semua cukup bahkan berlebih hampir sempurna. Ya, hampir. Karena mereka tidak tau, betapa hatinya sangat rapuh.

Naru terus berjalan menuju halaman, dia ingin pulang walau tak ada yang menunggunya disana. Tak ada tujuan lain, dia sudah tidak peduli pada barang-barangnya yang masih ada dikelas. Terus berjalan, hingga suatu suara menginterupsinya.

"Naru tunggu!"

Naru pun menoleh pelan ke sumber suara, dan itu adalah Sai. Belum sempat Naru mengeluarkan suara, sebuah cardigan hangat langsung menempel ketubuhnya, sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. Ya.. itu Cardigan milik Sai.

"Mereka mengerjaimu lagi?" Tanyanya, sambil memegang kedua lengan Naru, mambawanya untuk duduk menuju kursi dibawah pohon.

"Hiks.. Ya, Uuh.. Mereka jahat, me.. memangnya apa salahku, Sai? Huu…" Naru menangis, sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya diwajah, berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Ssss… Naru…." Sai menurunkan tangan Naru dari wajahnya, hingga dia bisa manatap wajah Naru. _"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari mereka."_ Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Naru yang basah.

"Ya, aku janji" Sai pun mendekap Naru, mambiarkan bajunya ikut basah dan tetap mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Melindungimu sebagai seorang sahabat… Ataupun, kekasih."

===xXx===

.

.

.

"Apakah kau percaya pada semua kisah yang selalu memiliki _'Happy Ending'_?"

"Aku percaya"

"Tuhan pasti sudah mengatur Skenario yang terbaik"

.

.

.

===xXx===

"Eeh..?? Naru-chan sudah punya pacar?" tanya Hinata pada Naru, membuyarkan segala pikirannya.

"Eh, apa? E.. Enggak kok, ta.. tadi itu Cuma refleks." Jawab Naru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kecut saat mengingat hal yang benar-benar ingin dilupakannya. Melupakan seluruh kenangan pada masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Bisa dibilang salah satu alasan utama dia pindah ke Konoha Gakuen.

"Naru gak bohong sama kita kan? Ayolah cerita saja Naru, Reina jadi penasaran nih, bukan siswa sini ya?" kali ini Kojima Reina ikut-ikutan mendesak Naru untuk bercerita. Mereka semua kecuali Sasuke menatap Naru dengan penasaran, menanti bibir itu terbuka untuk menceritakan hal yang ingin mereka ketahui dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui betapa Naru sedang mencoba bertahan agar tidak membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Ugh.. A.. aku.. ka.. kalian salah paham. A.. aku.."

SET..

Naru merasa lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Yah, malaikat penolong bagi Naru untuk lepas dari situasi tadi. Sasuke menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan memaksanya bercerita bila dia tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke sebelum membawa Naru menjauh dari tempat itu. "Oh iya, bilang pada para senpai bila mereka mencari kami. Kami akan segera kembali." Dan Sasuke segera membawa Naru menjauh dari tempat itu.

Naruto sungguh bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Sasuke yang sepertinya bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto walau mereka baru mengenal sehari yang lalu. Takdir? Mungkin saja.

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naru. Dan Naru pun hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di sebuah taman yang cukup sunyi di dekat bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai markas Akatsuki yang entah apa.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin cerita bilang saja pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Naru yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita bila kau tidak mau, tapi kalau kau memang ingin cerita aku akan mendengarkannya." Sasuke pun mulai bicara kembali, tapi kali ini dia sudah membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naru yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hu.. Hu…" Naruto mulai terisak entah apa sebabnya dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke yang selalu berusaha terlihat cool menjadi kelabakan.

"He-hei! Naru, jangan menangis. Aduh.. Naru, kau kenapa? He-hei! Ayolah berhenti menangis." Ujar Sasuke tidak karuan. Dia bingung. Belum pernah dia menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis seperti ini, kecuali para gadis yang menangis karena ditolak cintanya oleh Sasuke dan tentunya Sasuke tidak pernah peduli pada mereka.

"Hu.. Hu.. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya! Tapi tidak bisa. Hu.. Hu.. Sulit," Ucap Naru disela-sela tangis kecilnya sambil mengusapkan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Hhhh….." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya sembil mengela nafas, mendekati Naru yang masih sedikit terisak dan mengusap kepala Naru perlahan. "Sudahlah Naru, tidak apa. Itu hak-mu mau cerita atau enggak."

"Sas?" Naru sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Maaf ya," Ujar sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Habisnya aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menghadapi orang yang lagi menangis,"

"Heh? Sasuke, kau itu aneh!" Kata Naru sambil menonjok lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Nah, gitu dong. Jangan kayak tadi. Kau membuatku takut."

"Hem, Trims Sas." Ucap Naru sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe cengeng. Nah, lain kali kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa kau sampai menangis, tapi ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin cerita."

"Ugh, Teme! Jangan menyebutku Dobe dong." Naru menggembungkan pipi Chubby nya "Tapi, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan cerita." Kata Naru santai tanpa melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang telah menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'suatu saat'.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kembali."

"Baiklah, ayo."

===xXx===

.

.

Bolehkah aku berharap lagi?

.

.

===xXx===

Akhirnya acara tour keliling sekolah berakhir dan selama perjalanan 'para teman' Naru terus meminta maaf atas sikap mereka tadi. Bukan hal besar memang, mungkin mereka hanya takut pada Sasuke. Mungkin.

Dan dengan berakhirnya tour keliling sekolah, berarti berakhir pula masa orientasi anak baru hari ini. Acara yang simple namun cukup melelahkan. Orientasi tahun ini hanya acara-acara simple karena mulai beberapa tahun yang lalu memang sudah tidak diperbolehkan lagi acara orientasi yang mengandung unsur Bullying. Jadi bersyukurlah para siswa baru ini karena tidak diminta yang aneh-aneh. Karena katanya dulu para siswa pernah diminta memakai seragam siswi, dan siswi memakai seragam siswa. Terlihat menarik sih, asal bukan kita yang melakukannya.

Dan sekarang para siswa-siswi KonohaGakuen tengah berada di kelas masing-masing untuk menerima pengarahan selanjutnya dari wali kelas masing-masing.

"Hey, Naru. Memangnya Kakashi sensei itu selalu telat ya?" tanya Sasuke yang telah bosan menunggu sekian lama dengan kegaduhan teman sekelas yang mendengungkan telinga.

"Humn, gimana ya? Setau-ku kalau ada janji dengan Iruka-nii dia tidak pernah telat sih."

"Aaarrgghh…!! Dimana dia? Aku pengen cepet pulang!" kali ini Kiba ikut 'nimbrung' dengan pembicaraan Naru dan Sasuke.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Mungkin dia ada alasan sendiri, kenapa bisa telat." Naru mencoba membela.

Dan panjang umurlah si Kakashi itu. Baru dibicarakan ternyata dia sudah muncul dari pintu beserta cengiran yang tak terlihat dibalik maskernya.

"Ah, Maaf ya. Saya terlambat, tadi itu saya terjebak di toilet dan pintunya sangat sulit untuk dibuka makanya saya…." Kakashi mencoba membela diri dengan alasan super konyol yang jelas saja langsung disambut 'Huuuuu' panjang dari para muridnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Oke, saya cuma mau membagi jadwal pelajaran dan setelah itu kalian bisa pulang. Tapi mulai besok kalian harus giat belajar. Nah, baiklah kalian semua bisa mengambilnya didepan sini lalu bisa langsung keluar." Dan ketika Kakashi mengakhiri kalimatnya, dia langsung dikerubuti para siswa-siswi penuh semangat pulang.

Dan karena Sasuke dan Naruto malas untuk berdesak-desakan hanya untuk mengambil selembar kertas yang pasti akan mereka miliki juga walaupun tidak berdesakan, maka mereka menunggu hingga para siswa-siswi brutal itu telah keluar kelas.

Ketika para siswa itu sudah banyak berkurang barulah mereka maju untuk mengambil kertas itu.

"Ah, Naru. Hari ini kamu pulang bersamaku. Iruka minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu, tiba-tiba dia disuruh atasannya pergi ke Kanagawa untuk mengurus beberapa masalah disana." Jelas Kakashi ketika Naru, Sasuke dan Hinata menghampirinya.

"Benarkah? Um, Yasudah gak masalah."

"Eng, tapi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan bagian kesiswaan. Jadi maukah Naru menunggu? Akan ku-usahakan selesai secepat mungkin," Kata Kakashi dengan mengatupkan tangannya pelan.

"Kakashi Sensei, maaf mengganggu. Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang mengantar, kebetulan saya membawa mobil." Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Naru.

"Eh, tidak perlu Sasuke. Aku menunggu Kakashi-sensei saja." Sanggah Naru kurang setuju.

"Itu ide yang bagus Naru, kau ikut Sasuke saja. Aku tidak enak bila kau harus menunggu lama, Gimana? Sasuke juga tidak keberatan kok." Bujuk Kakashi.

"Hhh… Ya sudah. Maaf merepotkan ya, Sas,"

"It's Okey. Ayo kita pulang. Permisi Kakashi sensei." Ujar Sasuke seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, hati-hati ya."

Ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas, masuklah seseorang. Seorang pria dewasa dengan pakaian formalnya, terlihat sangat tampan, gagah dan rapi. Dan seketika itu pula Kakashi bersikap siap penuh hormat.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, santai saja. Hhh… Padahal aku bisa mengantarnya pulang, tapi dia selalu menolak. Sepertinya dia, benar-benar membenciku." Ucap lelaki itu lesu.

"Saya rasa bukan begitu, mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin orang lain tau kalau dia itu sedikit Istimewa." Kakashi berusaha memberi semangat. "Dia tidak ingin bila orang lain tau, karena dia takut mereka akan memanfaatkannya seperti yang dulu."

"Yah, semoga saja hanya itu alasan dia menghindariku. Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah peninggalan Istriku satu-satunya, yang paling berharga."

"Tentu saja, Namikaze-sama."

===xXx===

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke dan Naru sedang berbincang ringan mengenai pendapat mereka seputar sekolah baru mereka. Mobil itu berjalan santai di antara mobil-mobil lainnya yang terlihat terburu-buru, sedikit kurang cocok dengan jenis mobil itu sendiri yang memang jenis mobil yang harusnya diajak berlaju-laju ria. Hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti saat lampu merah.

Sasuke pun akhirnya terdiam setelah begitu banyak tertawa bersama Naru, sekarang dia tangah memperhatikan lampu merah di depannya. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah Baliho yang cukup besar di pinggir jalan. Baliho pameran Seni terbesar (katanya), yang akan di adakan sekitar 2 bulan lagi.

"Hey Sasuke. Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Naru memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku cuma melihat Baliho itu." Ucap sasuke seraja menunjuk baliho yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. "Padahal masih 3 bulan lagi, tapi sudah dipromosikan dari sekarang, sepertinya salah satu acara besar."

"Kamu pengen lihat?"

"Ya, sepertinya. Aku memang tertarik dengan lukisan, tapi cuma sebagai penikmat bukan pembuat. Aku tidak bisa melukis." Ujar Sasuke masih menatap Baliho itu seksama berusaha mencari informasi lainnya. " Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Aku? Kenapa tidak sama Itachi-senpai saja?"

"Dia itu pasti sibuk, lagipula walaupun dia bisa, dia pasti mengajak para temannya yang sangat berisik itu. Memalukan." Ujar sasuke sambil sedikit menekuk wajahnya.

"He..? Kau punya kenangan buruk tentang mereka? Sepertinya kamu sering sekali mengatakan sesuatu menandakan kamu tidak suka pada mereka."

"Ya, jujur saja. Ada banyak kenangan memalukan ketika bersama mereka, jadi jangan dibahas ya."

"Em, baiklah."

Mobil itupun kembali melaju saat lampu lalu lintas itu berganti hijau.

Mobil itu melaju ke arah sebuah perumahan, tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Karena kabarnya di perumahan itu banyak didiami para pejabat dan pengusaha sukses, namun tidak bisa di bilang super elit karena perumahan itu juga membangun rumah untuk didiami para orang menengah.

Saat mobil itu hendak membelok masuk, tiba-tiba Naru minta berhenti di depan komplek perumahan itu.

"Tidak apa Sas, aku turun disini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku lagi. Kau pulang saja."

" Eh, tapi…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ternyata Naru sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Dagh, Sas. Trims ya, sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Naru dari balik jendela Mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Fuuh," Sasuke membuang nafas ringan. "Ya sudah, sampai ketemu besok." Kata Sasuke sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naru. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi dari kawasan perumahan itu.

Setelah menunggu hingga Sasuke telah benar-benar pergi, barulah Naru melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perumahan itu.

Dan ternyata Naru memang tidak berbohong, rumahnya memang sudah dekat bahkan yang paling dekat. Rumah pertama di sisi kiri adalah rumah Naru, rumah golongan pertama atau bisa dibilang yang termewah. Dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi, baru dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar, pagar itu telah terbuka. Dan pemandangan yang terhampar adalah Rumah yang bergaya eropa, putih dan terlihat sangat elegan perlu berjalan beberapa meter hingga kau bisa menyentuhkan kaki-mu di depan rumah itu, dengan taman rindang yang akan mengantarmu hingga kesana. Bila kau menolehkan matamu kearah kiri maka kau akan mendapati mobil-mobil mewah dari yang sport hingga yang klasik berjajar rapi disana.

Tapi Naru tidak peduli akan semua itu. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya lurus untuk menaiki anak tangga agar bisa sampai di depan pintu besar yang kokoh, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah mobil-mobil itu. Dia sudah bosan melihat itu semua, tak ada gunanya hanya menjadi pajangan dan hanya sesekali dipakai.

Saat Naru telah masuk ada beberapa maid yang menghampirinya, mulai dari menawari membawakan tasnya dan juga menanyakan menu makan siangnya, yang hanya dijawab 'Tidak perlu, terima kasih' oleh Naru. Diapun langsung meninggalkan para maid itu, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Kamar besar berwarna putih dengan beberapa aksen orange di beberapa perabotannya, menambah sedikit warna di kamarnya yang sunyi.

Naru menaruh tasnya disamping meja belajar, diatas meja itu ada sebuah laptop. Entah sudah berapa bulan tidak dipakai, semanjak e-mail itu dibacanya. E-mail terakhir dari Sai, yang memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah pindah ke Paris.

Hanya melalui sebuah e-mail, tanpa bicara langsung. Paling tidak dia bisa menelpon kan? Sai tidak mungkin sengaja meninggalkannya, pasti ada alasan yang kuat. Tapi apa? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

"Sai… Aku percaya padamu,"

===xXx===

Sasuke telah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, disana mobil kakaknya juga sudah terparkir manis. Diapun masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menuju dapur ketika mencium bau yang menggugah selera, terlebih saat sedang lapar seperti sekarang.

'Kaa-san pasti sudah pulang,'

Dan benar saja, ternyata ibunya Sasuke sedang berada di dapur. Sasuke pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kaa-san, kapan pulang dari Kyoto?" Tanya sasuke sambil mencomot potongan tomat yang sedang dipotong ibunya.

"Aduh Sasuke, tomatnya jangan dimakan nanti-kan mau dimasak," Ibunya mengeluh pelan.

"Pelit, kan cuma satu Kaa-san," ujar Sasuke sambil menghabiskan potongan tomatnya lalu beranjak ke watafel untuk membersihkan tangannya. "Kapan pulang Kaa-san?"

"Umn, tadi pagi. Tapi kalian sudah pergi sekolah. Tou-san masih di Kyoto, mungkin besok baru pulang." Ujar Mikoto sambil mencuci sayurannnya. "Sasuke, kenapa pulang telat? Itachi kan sudah pulang dari tadi."

"Oh itu gara-gara…"

"Dia pasti mengantar Naru-chan pulang, Kaa-san," Tiba-tiba Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Cepat juga kau bertindak, Ototou." Ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Siapa Naru-chan itu Sasuke?" Tanya mikoto yang tertarik pada bualan Itachi tadi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Cuma teman baruku," Ucap Sasuke yang sudah kebal pada gurauan Anikinya.

"Mmm..?? Yakin hanya sekedar taman Sasu-Chan?" Goda Itachi sambil mencolek pipi putih Sasuke.

"Aniki! Berhenti memanggilku Sasu-Chan, umurku sudah 15 Tahun tau!" sahut Sasuke sambil menutup pipinya menggunaka kedua tangan, menghindari cubitan yang sepertinya akan dilakukan Itachi. "Dan aku tidak mungkin suka pada Naru, dia itu seperti adikku sendiri. Lagipula aku baru kemarin mengenalnya." Jelas Sasuke pada Itachi dan Mikoto sambil memalingkan badannya menuju ke kamar. Diapun bergegas menuju tangga yang berada tak jauh dari dapur.

"Benarkah Ototou ku sayang?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda. "Kalau begitu, ini apa? Kaa-san mau lihat?" Itachi segera mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menyerahkannya pada Mikoto. Sasuke yang awalnya cuek karena sudah terbiasa mulai curiga terlebih setelah Mikoto Melihat Handphone Itachi dan Bergumam 'Sasuke sudah dewasa ya'. Mau tidak mau Sasuke segera berlari melihat apa isi dari Handphone Itachi tersebut.

"A.. Apa-apaan Ini Aniki..!?" Seru Sasuke dengan semburat merah di wajah putihnya seraya berusaha merebut Hanphone itu.

"Eitz.. Tunggu dulu, tidak semudah itu Sasuke." Ujar Itachi sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. "Foto seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis ini sangat langka tau."

"Ugh! Baka Aniki! Cepat hapus, nanti kalau teman-temanmu yang aneh itu pada liat gimana?" Sasuke masih mengejar Itachi yang mengangkat Handphonenya tinggi dan berlari kearah ruang keluarga.

"He.. He.. Sayangnya yang melihat kalian pertama kali bukan aku tapi si Tobi saat kami sedang berkumpul di markas," Ucap Itachi santai sambil melewati beberapa sofa di sana tentunya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. "Dan kau pasti tau apa artinya kan?"

"APA!? Dasar Sial, Ayo Hapus sekarang..!!!" Teriak Sasuke semakin gusar dan memperbesar lompatannya hingga dia berhasil menjatuhkan Itachi di sofa itu. Mikoto yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua putranya dan kembali melanjutkan acaranya sendiri.

"Geh, Kena kau! Ayo kemarikan Handphone-mu" Sasuke berusaha menggapai Tangan Itachi yang lebih panjang dari tangannya. Itachi telah terjatuh di sofa dan Sasuke di atasnya masih berupaya menggapai Handphone itu.

"Usahamu sia-sia Sasuke," Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Enak Sa.. " Sasuke ingin menyahut, namun bola matanya segara membesar saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh keningnya. Diapun segera menjatuhkan diri kesamping dan membiarkan Itachi kembali bebas.

"He.. He.. Aku menang lagi Sasuke," Ujar Itachi sambil berlari dan tertawa nista.

Sasuke pun diam sejenak dan mengumpulkan nafas yang cukup panjang, lalu…

.

.

.

"DASAR BAKA ANIKI MESUM..!!!!" teriakan Sasuke membahana keseluruh rumah.

.

.

.

------- TuBiKontinyu -------

Ceritanya suram sekali, jadi Saia tambahin sedikit scene Itachi sama Sasuke. X3

Buat **Nadh, **trimz buat infonya, buat chapter ini gak pake bagian ending habis timingnya kurang tepat. Tapi tetap saia selipkan sedikit di tengah cerita. Nyehehe X3

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer**, Eaph.. kamu benar, jawabannya adalah Sai! Ehehe…. Yang center udah saia jawab'kan? Apakah kamu sudah mengerti? Maaf kalau aneh ya.. Thankz Repiu nya.

**Yuuzu-chan, **ehehe.. makasih udah dikasih tau kalo masih ada Typo.. =D akan saia perbaiki sebisa mungkin. Repiu lagi ya.. XD

Hay.. thankz repiunya, akan saia perbaiki.

Apakah para readers sekalian memperhatikan kalimat yang italic..?? Itu adalah kalimat-kalimat yang Saia selipkan pada 2chapter sebelumnya. =3 ehehe…. –gag penting-

.

.

.

Ung….

Repiu…??

Please… =3


End file.
